


ripples

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Trip had been recruited instead of Ward that day? (for tripskye week on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ripples

**i.**

 

There had been a bag over her head and a man sitting across from her with a wide grin, laughing whenever she brought up conspiracy theories.

 

“I think this is my favourite assignment yet.”

 

Skye cocks her eyebrow and leans forward slowly.

 

It might be her favourite mission now too.

 

 

**ii.**

 

Their favourite thing already is teaming up against Fitz and Simmons who seem determine to prove they’re the pranking masters on the plane.

 

The four of them work in some weird unbreakable bond already.

 

 

**iii.**

 

Trip’s a pretty great trainer, knows just how to get Skye in the spirit of things by promise of coffee and Trip makes the best coffee.

 

Skye could marry that coffee.

 

And when things go down to hell after she invades Quinn’s house and Trip comes to get her, holding her shoulders and,

 

“Tell me you’re okay.”

 

She honestly thinks she could be.

 

 

**iv.**

 

Trip for all his casualness likes rules, he also likes bending and breaking them more.

 

So when he sees Skye with her laptop open and once more hacking SHIELD like she shouldn’t be all he does is shake his head and offer her a beer.

 

She needs answers.

 

He gets that.

 

 

**v.**

 

Skye’s fingers trace the name Avery in stone over and over again and when she turns to face him Trip doesn’t hesitate in pulling her in for a hug.

 

It’s starting to feel like home and little by little, Skye begins to hope.

 

 

**vi.**

 

He’s screaming her name, begging her to do something and that’s really all she hears because there’s too many other voices muffling words around her and her stomach is just-

 

It’s killing her.

 

“C’mon girl you’ve gotta pull through for this for me.”

 

It’s tempting to, just because Trip is asking so nicely.

 

 

**vii.**

 

Coming back from near death hurts but Trip’s there when she wakes up; she thinks they’re all taking turns but she’s also seen him peeking in from the window and wonders if he’s slept.

 

“Hey girl, welcome back.” He grins, teeth flashing in genuine relief.

 

“Think you can sneak me some twizzlers?” Skye groans, stomach growling.

 

“How about apple sauce for now.”

 

“You drive a hard bargain.” She sighs.

 

“I’ll make it worth your while.” He promises.

 

 

**viii.**

 

She’s a SHIELD agent and Trip’s beaming at her and she couldn’t be happier.

 

She thinks when they’re out of view from the others she might kiss him.

 

She thinks he’ll kiss her back.

 

 

**ix.**

 

The world seems like it’s falling apart but Skye feels nothing but the cold.

 

Next to her Trip is lost in his own world, has been since they found out the truth about his old CO, Garrett.

 

She reaches over and takes his hand.

 

He smiles at her, tired but grateful.

 

 

**x.**

 

They stay up all night and he tells her stories of his grandfather and the tales he used to tell Trip as a kid until she laughs herself to tears with them.

 

She talks about her foster homes and the loneliness; the sorrow in losing the home she was building from SHIELD.

 

“Still got all of us,” He says, eyes crinkling in the corners when he smiles, “Still gonna make it.”

 

She falls asleep on top of Trip with a smile on her face.

 

 

**xi.**

 

Training to be a full field agent is tough but she refuses to not have Trip’s back properly and bonding with May like this, channeling the anger at losing so much and the uncertainty of the future, it means a lot to her.

 

“You two are good together,” May nods towards Trip, her hand on Skye’s shoulder. “Don’t…don’t wait too long.”

 

She sounds like she’s speaking from experience.

 

 

**xii.**

 

“You know I look good.”

 

Trip’s always flirtatious and Skye laughs, pulling away and wondering how soon she can hack the security footage to get a picture of Trip in that uniform.

 

Partly for her, partly for a prank later on.

 

 

**xiii.**

 

She kisses him when she gets out of the cavern, having pushed him away before the walls shut because at least if she was going to die she’ll know he was alive.

 

Her world is changing and she has no idea what’s going to become of her but Trip was there waiting as soon as she got out.

 

And when he burrows his face in her hair, breathing in relief and holding her too tightly for actual comfort she knows that this is forever.

 


End file.
